Mal término
by Chiru-Loid 27
Summary: En un día normal todo puede pasar: ¿Qué pasa cuando el chico que amas es un "poco" mujeriego? ¿Y si la chica que amas es muy orgullosa? ¿Qué consecuencias puede traerles discutir en la escuela?


**Título:** Mal término

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid (tirzag27)

 **Personajes:** Gackpoid y Megurine Luka

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivas empresas en colaboración de Yamaha, si hubiesen sido míos no habrían ni siquiera salido de mi compu (Que ni tenía hace 10 años). No me beneficio de esto… bueno mi imaginación sí lo hace ya que me ayuda con un vano sueño, pero no consigo dinero, eso realmente no me interesa._**

 **Hola, ya vi que…**

 **No, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, Primero me presento, soy nueva en esto, mi nombre es Chiru-Shi y escribo fics de vocaloid, anime y otras cosas, espero y disfruten de mis tonterías… y a juzgar por la tontería de arriba, sabrán que sí, esta es mi primera historia, espero y la disfruten, y si no pues ni modo (n_nU)**

 **Ahora sí:**

 **Hola, ya vi que soy buena para el drama y me aventuré a escribir este descaro y esta preciosa decepción a la lectura, espero de todo corazón que les guste ya que es mi primer fic y mi primer one shot, siento que no quedó mal, pero no sé la verdad, acá está mi pareja favorita de vocaloid**

 **Les deseo una feliz lectura…**

"Olvidé tratarte como debías ser tratada, olvidé que esa salida estaba mal".

\- Ya no quiero pelear más – dijo Gakupo frente a los sentimientos de aquella chica de 20 años, Ambos podrían haber sido amigos pero siempre solían terminar mal en sus pláticas ya que él era muy irresponsable en sus comentarios y recordaba culpable y sin más que con un tortuoso recuerdo cómo ese día terminaron realmente mal.

Luka, era si acaso dos años mayor que Gakupo y si hubiera un ideal para chicas como ella, ella misma sería su propia definición del diccionario: Chica alta y sexy, nada en ella podría ser más bonito, pero era muy descortés y cerrada, el caso se centraba que entre ellos el amor fue muy natural, pero Gakupo no tenía muy bien definida la palabra fidelidad y el caso es que ya había andado con varias chicas de su clase muy inmaduro para sus ya, 18 años,

Luka hacía un mes que había peleado con Gakupo porque había estado coqueteando con varias chicas al mismo tiempo y para no alargar el cuento, ella se molestó porque apenas y acababa de terminar con la novia que ella le consiguió. Gakupo se justificaba con ideas machistas y Luka lo apaliaba con más y más argumentos, ya que si algo le molestaba era que ni siquiera tantita vergüenza le daban sus tonterías.

Pero en el fondo a Luka le remordía la consciencia y por consiguiente estuvo un buen tiempo en vela hasta que por fin una noche decidió escribirle una nota, no decía tanto, sólo se disculpaba y le pedía que dejara de ser tan… tan… pues de ser tan Gakupo y que usara un poco la cabeza. Claro que eso no es común para ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tan de repente le importaba que no le hablase? Respuesta simple, todo lo que hacía por él y para él era amor.

Antes de ir a tomar un refrigerio al día siguiente, simplemente tomó la nota del pupitre y se levantó indecisa, ahora no tenía el acostumbrado control y eso de tratar de no demostrarlo era difícil, era fácil cuando los demás se dispensaban pero ahora la situación era la que para esa jovencita abrumaba sus pensamientos de una manera impensable, decidió no tomar atención – _Un día más uno menos, nada pasará si intento otro día_ – Pensó tratando de justificar que el orgullo que la mantenía firme también la traicionaba dejándole sola. Pero el día no estaba a su favor; ella en su intento de salir tropezó con aquél que tanto trató evitar, ya no existía un retorno.

-Pu… puedo… ¿podemos hablar?- Era raro que tardase en formular una oración ya ensayada

-Claro Luka- Respondió indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba la curiosidad, ¿Trataría de convencerle de nuevo? ¿Otro reclamo? ¿Otra chica rendida ante sus "encantos"?

Ella lo llevó al final del aula y ahí entregó el preciado sobre, - _Seguro que ni la leerá, pero supongo que alguien debía dejar de lado esto_ – Durante el traspaso de la carta algo se cayó de su bolsillo del suéter la chica se agachó para levantar la moneda y pensando su siguiente movimiento se levantó y sin más dijo:

-Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar, puedes responderme cuando creas necesario- Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida.

El, Gakupo, el que nada perdonaba o al menos eso aparentaba miró la nota la leyó rápidamente, era algo tan fácil como decir gracias pero eso implicaba aceptar que parte de la discusión era su culpa, no pudo decir nada hasta que observó que el chico que últimamente coqueteaba con Luka, en el momento en que ella salía al patio ahora le pedía algo, y ella al notarse emocionada llegaba a la conclusión de que habría algo serio en la chica que dejó ir tiempo atrás, se sentía enfermo, le enfermaba que ella lo frecuentara o que no rechazara a otros que de repente se fijaron en ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? No aguantaba más que fuese tan fría con él, pero tampoco era indiferente como él. Ahora todo se nublaba y terminaba con que sólo podía ser su caballero si ella lo aceptaba, que deseaba que aquél chico se alejara, que deseara no haber hecho tantas tonterías, que podría excusarse.

Tantas justificaciones ya no servían sin darse cuenta, él mismo la había perdido sin que nada ni nadie lo impulsara ahora él se encontraba indefenso. Y antes que se diera cuenta comenzó a sollozar de manera audible como para que ella lo notara. " _No, es demasiado, ya cállate, es suficiente"-_ Pensó Luka ante esa reacción que sólo provocaba lástima, ahora el remordimiento ante esa frialdad que aparentaba lo único que lograba era complicar más las cosas. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó ante el joven que derrotado yacía arrodillado y llorando de una forma tan miserable, no había consuelo ni refugio en la chica que parecía envejecer por dentro, Luka ahora era la persona menos indicada para apaciguar y calmar la conmoción pero estando completamente solos, ella era lo único que lo calmaba y simplemente lo abrazó, él notó la frialdad y la obligación ante ese abrazo pero ya no importaba Luka ahora era la única lámpara y correspondió el abrazo de una manera tan dulce aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo.

-No sufras por quien no vale la pena, yo no soy nada para nadie y no puedo serlo para ti- Susurró a su oído dulce y firme, tratando de calmar una mente que pronto, sabía se olvidaría de que ella calmó sus caprichos.

Ahora notaba que no podía ser más desolador, apretó los dientes y más lágrimas salían sin control, ahora Gakupo estaba vulnerable, y para Luka fue lo peor que hubiera pasado, ver sufrir a alguien por su culpa era algo común en su vida y eso la orillaba a cerrarse, pero ahora de nada servía ponerse lo más o menos amable posible si el resultado es el mismo.

Cuando fue suficiente, separó el abrazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que había servido todo y divagando sin pronunciar palabra salió del aula con dirección al otro patio, un descanso largo por juntas, duraría casi una hora lo suficiente como para calmar su sufrimiento sola, trepó por la reja que separaba ambos lados del plantel y escondida entre la red de voleibol y la canasta de baloncesto dio rienda suelta a un llanto igual o aún más amargo que el de Gakupo, El no dejar que la vieran era su manera de no interesar a los demás y provocar su morbo, en completa soledad podría hacerse cargo de sí misma sin necesidad de sentir que la aprisionaban.

Cuando creyó que el drama se pasaba a lo absurdo, simplemente se levantó del suelo, se limpió la tierra del vestido y se salió del patio de la misma forma como entró, aún no tocaban la campana así que sin darle importancia a que Gakupo estuviera o no dentro, subió a su respectiva aula y en silencio se sentó en su pupitre sin mirar a nada, nadie y sin hablar. Gakupo por su parte estaba muy atento a que ella no se fuera ya no soportaba más y a pesar de que ella lo había calmado un poco, el llanto no cesaba, tanto que había logrado por él y tanto que él había rechazado era estúpido, se levantó de su pupitre y fue al de ella, ella se veía tranquila y se notaba poco que había llorado, pero sabía que si no paraba sus acciones su depresión no tendría retorno, así que no dio importancia a nada y comenzó sus cantos de rutina una que otra conocida, una que otra en inglés, o una nueva de sus composiciones tratando de ignorar la insistente mirada de Gakupo que comenzaba a ser molesta.

Claro que el reciente llanto absurdo y dramático que ella había soltado la hizo recordar todo lo que sufrió por él, y con la vista perdida recordó cuando lo apoyó en cuanto lío se metía, cuando le hizo de Celestina sin importarle que sus sentimientos se desgarraran y enfermaran de tanto dolor al emparejarle con Gumi, Lily, Cul, Kokone o Chika **(Ichi)** , también recordó cuando tanto sufrió y lloró que terminó de cerrar sus sentimientos a todo y a todos, hasta el punto de jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas. Eso ya no le daba fuerzas, el canto quebró y comenzó a sollozar sin poner resistencia esta vez.

\- ¡Qué demonios quieres! – Gritó fuera de sí, ya ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sólo gritó, sólo se desahogó de tanto tiempo de barreras, escapatorias y dolor.

\- ¡Qué demonios quieres tú! – También respondió un Gakupo frío que dolido aparentaba que ya no lloraba

\- _Lo sabía, pronto olvidaría que cumplí con sus caprichos y ahora quedo yo como débil e idiota_ – Pensó mientras trataba de salir de su pupitre para huir, ya nada era suficiente.

\- ¿No entiendes que me lastimó? ¡Nada te importa a ti! ¡Eres una falsa!

\- ¿Tu no entiendes que nada de esto te lastima? Pronto todo será como antes - Tan pronto logró soltarse del escritorio intentó correr a la salida pero no pudo, cayó directo al suelo, paralizada por el terror de estar en uno de sus peores escenarios.

\- ¡Entiende que ahora es lo único que importa! ¡Te amo!

Luka se levantó del piso y empujando todo a su paso salió del salón

Gakupo gritó desesperado intentando advertir a su amiga, que enfrente de ella había un barandal y aterrorizado vio y escuchó el grito desesperado, hueco y distante de Luka al caer de 3 pisos de cabeza, pero aún más horrorizado quedó cuando notó que en el piso alrededor de donde cayó, las tripas y la sangre desparramada de ella junto con el cuerpo de otro chico sobre el que aterrizó se encontraban por todos lados del patio frente a lo que pudo ser una vez su perfecta novia…

Fin

 **Chiruaclaraciones: (Ichi):** Las vocaloids mencionadas son las que pertenecen o tuvieron colaboración con la empresa que sacó al mercado a Gackpoid, sólo faltaba Ryutto (Gachapoid) y ya estarían todos xD

 **(Ni):** No hubo "2" pero, el final me lo súper plagié de una retorcida idea que me salió de entre ver la telenovelas de mi país, haberme visto los veintitantos finales de School Days y haber visto Corpse party de noche y con las luces apagadas (Recomendable para los psicópatas xD).

Digamos que al ser novata y no saber Inglés, me costó un buen subir la historia, pero espero y con un poco más de práctica consiga ser más eficiente x3.

Eso es todo, espero y esto sea la primera de muchas más historias (n_n)/ Chiru-Loid les desea buen día donde quiera que estén.


End file.
